


From Eden

by GenericUnicorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Bus Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, I thrive off exposition, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Missionary Position, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, References to Knotting, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, There's A Tag For That, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUnicorn/pseuds/GenericUnicorn
Summary: Shouyou isn't sure when the line was crossed, but that ship sailed long ago. Somewhere along the way the will to do anything to win turned into something more and he's really not sure if anything can be done about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 73
Kudos: 496





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as a one-shot. I'll consider expanding this by a chapter or two if there's interest in it.

Slumping against the alpha at his back, Shouyou sighs. A bone deep satisfaction settles over him in the few moments it takes him to come down from his high. He looks down to where his thighs are spread wide over the alpha’s also slightly widened legs, takes in the slight buldge protruding from his lower belly. 

Shouyou isn't quite sure how things have spiraled so badly to the extent they have, but maybe he will be able to come up with an answer later.  _ After _ this important match is over and his team is victorious, when he's at home in his cozy nest and  _ not _ split open on Tobio's cock in a public restroom. 

They'd opted for reverse cowgirl today. 

Even though balancing on the closed toilet lid was challenging, it's still a pretty effective position. Able to make him cum quickly from just how deep Tobio can reach at this angle. More importantly, Shouyou is able have that little spot deep inside his cunt pounded while also  _ not _ having to face the alpha currently shooting his own load into the omega's tight heat. 

Because if he were facing the alpha, Tobio would be able see all the embarrassing expressions he's made during their rushed tryst. And Shouyou can't have that, can't let the alpha see the effect  _ this _ has on him. It's a stupid notion, but Shouyou will clutch at any shred of control in this thoroughly out of control situation he's found himself in. 

Tobio, like all alphas, has a heightened sense of smell. Part of their bargain had been that whenever they fuck Shouyou not cover up his pheromones, which is why his (expensive) scent patch has long since been discarded on the floor. Shouyou has to try real hard not be pleased that Tobio thinks he smells nice enough to want to huff at his pheromones while screwing him, but he somehow manages, even if it does make his chest ache from how fast his heart flutters in his chest. 

When they're finished Shouyou will rub his more intimate places down with a scent neutralizer and slap a fresh patch (that Tobio has to pay for) on his mating gland, but for now Tobio most certainly can smell the distinct pheromones of a happy, sated omega.

A big hand comes to splay across the pudge distending his lower belly, the heat of it pleasant against his soft skin. Tobio has callouses across his palms and fingers from long hours of training, and the rough contrast against his body makes him shiver. 

At first Shouyou thinks the alpha is preparing to stand, that the touch is the other trying to keep the omega from losing his balance when they rise to their feet. Twisting an ankle before their match would make this whole fiasco completely pointless and only raise suspicion with their teammates regarding their pre-match ritual. 

Currently the duo have them sold on the pretense of needing a secluded area to mentally prepare and run through a few exercises as setter and spiker without distractions. No one has questioned it, seeing as the few times the two weren't able to go off on their own game performance suffered.

This part of the stadium is secluded alright, but they certainly are making use of it in decidedly  _ non _ volleyball-related ways. Whatever gets results, but they'll be keeping their methods to themselves. 

Instead of standing as he expects, that big hand settles tenderly over his abdomen. It feels intimate, especially when Tobio begins to thumb gently over the most pronounced curve of the bulge. Try as he might, Shouyou feels a purr work its way into his chest. Thankfully the alpha has the decorum to not comment on it. 

Shouyou is calm now, any anxiety or stress he held walking into this stadium are now vurtually nonexistent. Fucked right out of him by one Kageyama Tobio. 

It's sort of funny, this whole thing. 

When he and Shouyou first met they hated each other. Their personalities were as good as night and day, and mixed about as well as oil and water. Now they fucked on the regular on the pretense of keeping Shouyou calm before a game. 

Despite scent blocking regulations, it was easy for Shouyou to become overwhelmed in an alpha dominated sport. Alphas just had this  _ vibe _ about them, naturally imposing and intimidating. Being so petite doesn't help either. Some of these boys might as well be giants as far as Shouyou is concerned. 

So many alphas congregated into one area has a similar effect on Tobio. For someone already having "grumpy" as a personality trait, being further irritated by other alphas certainly didn't do him or their team any favors. 

Before this (whatever _this_ is) started between them, Tobio was a proper asshole to everyone around him. He still sort of is, but the aggression is tempered, manageable. As far as Shouyou can tell, the alpha actually has  _ friends _ now because of it. Probably because all that pent-up energy has gone from needing to blow off steam to being able to blow his load into Shouyou's cunt on a regular basis now. 

This is a  _ symbiotic _ relationship with each taking benefits from it. No more, no less. That's what Shouyou tells himself so he can sleep at night, at least. 

But it's hard keeping things transactional when Tobio does little unnecessary things that make him forget how to breathe. Like pressing his nose to the omega's exposed scent gland and pressing his lips against it kind of unnecessary. Fingers gliding over his clit even though he's already cum (twice) kind of unnecessary. Grunting in his ears, taking his own pleasure, as he thrusts a few more times into the omega's overstuffed cunt kind of unnecessary. 

Tobio's flagging erection comes to life with each grind and soon is back to full hardness.  _ God _ , why is this alpha such a perfect fit? 

Being so small, Shouyou always imagined sex would be painful no matter who it was with. Tobio certainly isn't lacking; everything about him is big. From his height to those broad shoulders to that gloriously thick cock...Tobio is  _ big. _ They look comical standing side by side, in every conceivable way. The omega was dubious the alpha could even  _ fit _ without tearing something when their ritualistic cuddling and scenting crossed the line into intimacy so many months prior. 

But he did, in fact, fit. A true miracle if there ever was one. Like a glove, just right, and perfect for making Shouyou see stars. Knotting was amazing too, the extra stretch on top of an already snug fit always made him wail. 

The pressure builds and Shouyou begins to rock with Tobio's upward thrusts, languidly chasing the urge to wring one more orgasm out of his body. Little breathless gasps spill from his parted lips, a moan slipping through when his mind registers the obscene squelching sound of his cum-stuffed cunt being fucked. 

They should probably hurry this along, however. They've been gone far longer than usual and their conspicuous absence has no doubt been noticed. Someone will come looking eventually, and possibly discover the scent of sex and a happy, fucked-out omega. Moreover, discover a fucked-out, happy  _ Shouyou _ , at the hands (or cock, rather) of the team's premier setter, Kageyama Tobio. 

Honestly though, where does Tobio get off on having such a nice name? Or, more accurately, how pathetic does it make Shouyou being attracted to fucking  _ name _ ? 

Psychology, maybe. Learned associations tend to have that effect, he supposes. Like Pavlov's dogs. Only instead of a dinner bell and drool, it's the sound of Tobio's name making his cunt wet. 

Shit, is he really comparing himself to a friggin' dog?

Well, he's certainly acting like a bitch with how he's whimpering and whining for another load, babbling on about how much he wants to cum on the alpha's fat knot. It's a little thing called perspective, and Shouyou is pointedly ignoring it because he's  _ this close _ to getting off for the third time in one day,  _ one session _ . Tobio has always been annoyingly perfect at everything he does, why should fucking be any different? 

"Oi! Have you seen those idiots anywhere? The match'll be starting soon!" 

Oh fuck, oh shit. 

The hand not currently stroking the life out of clit clamps over his mouth. 

"Shut up," Tobio commands roughly in his ear, hips still thrusting into Shouyou's wet heat, "Or do you want to get caught?" 

Shouyou moans. The idea is equally as arousing as it is mortifying. Can one die from embarrassment? He surely would die if his teammates discover him being impaled by Tobio. 

The position he's in has everything on display, legs spread eagled to really show off how Tobio fills his weeping cunt so tightly. There'd be no hiding how stuffed he is, no time to spritz the space down and conceal just how much he's  _ enjoying _ getting his guts rearranged.

Knowing his luck Shouyou would start to cum just as someone walked in, giving the poor bastard an eyeful of how much Shouyou squirts when he cums. And Tobio, hot asshole that he is, probably wouldn't even stop if someone walked in on them. Would just keep on thrusting until he found his own release.

Totally mortifying, all of it. 

Arousing, but mortifying. 

Under threat of discovery, his wailing tempers to an octave that can be fully concealed under the alpha's palm. True to prediction, Tobio continues thrusting even as the shouts of their teammates grow louder, doesn't remove those skilled fingers working Shouyou's swollen, angry clithead. Instead, the alpha merely slows to a torturous drag and continues fondling at the omega's sex. At this speed Shouyou can really appreciate the feeling of the alpha’s cockhead scraping against his walls, try to swivel his hips with each bruising grind of it against his battered cervix. 

Knotting is out of the question, though. There's no time for it. But it still doesn't stop him from mouthing the words into the hand keeping him quiet. 

If he thinks being caught in the act is a mortifying scenario, for someone to witness Tobio unloading inside, Shouyou would have to leave the country if someone ever saw him stuck on Tobio's knot. He'd never be able to look anyone on the team in the eyes ever again, because he  _ knows  _ he would be helpless to stop himself from grinding and writhing when it pops.  _ God _ Tobio would cum so much, pump him full until his cunt hold any more and globs of it ooze around the shaft still shooting its load inside…

Shit, he wants to cum.  _ Needs _ to cum, because this all just too much. Tobio's shallow rocking is just enough to have him skirting the edge without fully going over. Tobio tries to shush him, but the husky timbre that is the alpha's voice just strings him out more. 

Too much, not enough. Something has to give. 

He nearly sobs when the voices start retreat, giving up on this section of the arena to look elsewhere. He truly does sob when Tobio resumes fucking up into him in earnest several seconds later. 

_ Yes, yes, yes, so good, so good, he's gonna cum. _

"That's it, c'mon," Tobio grunts, "Cum for me, Sho." 

One, two heavy bounces later and Shouyou is toppling over the edge. Watery impotent spend spills hot and messy over Tobio's fingers and the alpha follows quickly after with a deep growling groan. Shouyou can feel the ghost of the alpha’s knot against his hole and he whimpers, wishing it was lodged in his cunt and trapping the searing ropes of cum flooding into him. 

Regardless Shouyou rocks his hips a bit, a weak imitation of the heavy grind he would be doing if the alpha actually could be buried in his stuffed pussy. 

The movement is enough to milk another glob of cum from Tobio's spent cock, and Shouyou would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of himself for it. Typically that only happens if he has a knot to clutch. He loves the way Tobio groans with it, hips stuttering as the spurt is seemingly sucked out of his prick by the redhead's greedy hole. 

"Fuck," Tobio grunts, catching his breath with a steady heaves of his chest. 

His hands are back to that little pudge protruding from the omega’s lower belly, slightly larger now that more cum has been forced into the tight space. Slumped against Tobio's chest and utterly boneless, Shouyou doesn't have the heart to question it. If he's being honest with himself, it's that he doesn't think his heart can handle finding out, conclusively, that the action means nothing to Tobio. 

It feels intimate, like something a real couple would do after finishing. Tobio is so gentle as he rubs across the swell. It would be easy to conflate the action as something more, especially with how the alpha noses at his scent gland for several long moments and just  _ holds _ him. He has such strong arms, and the gentle press of lips to his nape is at odds with the imposing personality the alpha is infamous for. 

"Hey?" 

Shouyou hums to acknowledge he's listening. 

"You good?" 

_ No _ , he thinks,  _ not really _ . 

"Yeah." Comes his reply. 

He lets his hands rest atop Tobio's much larger ones for the briefest of moments before he moves to stand. They have a match to attend. 

"Thanks for...you know." He tries. 

This part is always so awkward. Shouyou hates it, because he doesn't want it to be. 

They work quickly, wiping themselves down as best they can. Enough to where nobody can smell what they've done, the scent of sex and intertwined pheromones.  _ Scent neutralizing wipes, true twenty-first century living, heh. _

He likes Tobio's scent, likes it even more combined with his own naturally sweet one. Sex always smells a little tangy, the result of gentle spring mixed with smokey summer bonfires. There's never enough time to savor it, discover the more nuanced notes that he instinctually knows are there. 

He sighs, catches sight of Tobio looking away from him. Probably impatient. 

Dumb alpha doesn't know how good he has it.  _ Alphas _ don't have to worry about trying to scoop cum out of intimate places. Well, maybe some do, but clearly Tobio doesn't swing that way. 

Tobio's outside the door waiting, having stepped out a few minutes ago to give the omega some privacy. Like he really needs it after having the alpha’s dick up his cunt, his cum dripping out of it. This is so stupid,  _ Shouyou _ is so stupid. 

Shouyou places a special pad in his underwear, a little insurance for when the cum he can't reach leaks out once he starts running and jumping around during the match. They've managed to not get caught, so he'd rather not mess it up with cum dripping down his legs mid-match. Nevermind actual cum tipping people off to his slutty behavior, everyone would recognize Tobio's scent on top of it. 

If they were in a proper courtship there would still be dirty looks, but it wouldn't be nearly as bad as a single omega literally screwing around and having the audacity to broadcast it to the world. He really doesn't have the mental energy to deal with that. Not when a cheap scent blocking, absorbent sports pad will avoid that kind of drama.

Finally situated, Shouyou opens the door. Looks up to the alpha, but Tobio has his eyes forward. 

"We're gonna win." 

"Of course!" 

Shouyou still feels like he's lost, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep that chapter count. 👀
> 
> I would also like to formally apologize for all the exposition in this. I am a hoe for that shit and could not help myself. Things do get spicy in the later half tho so. 🤷

For a split second, everything is quiet. A solitary moment frozen in time, no one dares to move, to breathe. From his periphery an official makes a motion, and the shrill chirp of a whistle ripples through his mind in near tangible ripples of sound. Then, like a pinprick to a balloon, the court suddenly explodes into a fantastic cacophony of celebration and glee. 

It takes him a moment to realize he’s fallen to his knees in disbelief, eyes refusing to leave the corner of the opposing side’s court where the match point had finally, blessedly, smacked home. His first intake of breath burns, for in the few moments that it takes for his mind and body to converge his chest has stalled out. After a brutal, near three minute rally, that precious first inhale is akin to resurfacing from deep waters after being under for far too long. 

Sweet rapture, sweet torture. 

Relief and agony rolled into a singular existence. 

The feeling is all too familiar, for he's grown addicted to it in a different sort of way outside of the court. It's nice knowing this moment can be savored unlike the other times he experiences this feeling, that the joy will continue long after the pain in his chest and adrenaline dump has ceased. 

Being crushed under the combined weight of nearly a half dozen alphas should be terrifying, but Shouyou can only laugh. Laughs all the more harder when the giants hoist him into the air to jostle him around like he's some sort of rag doll in celebration. 

Maybe he is, with how rubbery his limbs feel. 

Today was a hard-won match. Given his fast feet and short stature, a condition of his contract was to train as a relief libero should the need ever arise for the position. With their dedicated libero out on heat-leave and a deciding match on the line, Shouyou had been tasked with the responsibility of safeguarding the court rather than soaring above it. 

He can practically hear the game commentators now. How calm and poised he was entering the court for warm-ups to prepare for his nonstandard position, on his focused game play even during more erratic portions and rallies. A desperate pancake out of a vault over a barricade that, in hindsight, should have rattled his concentration but instead only strengthened it is already streaming overhead as part of the game's highlight reel.

Over the past year Shouyou has made quite a spectacle of himself, evolving from a jittery, inconsistent mess of an omega to one of dependability and solid technique. Adding this day and match into the fray is only going to pour oil on the fire.

The press has been eating it up for months, marveling at his progress compared to his professional debut roughly a year prior. Somehow, and completely unwittingly, Shouyou finds himself a media darling because of it and he can’t quite wrap his mind around how paradoxical this whole situation is. His progression really took off right around the time he and Tobio started screwing around, and the realization leaves a bitter taste in his mouth since his progress has been dependent on the alpha. 

Omegas in sports are relatively rare with only a handful among the top ten teams, himself included. Considered one of the more accessible omegas in the league, Shouyou has become the defacto poster-child for encouraging younger generations to take up the sport. Children are always at events in droves and seemingly attracted to Shouyou like a magnet. Wild red hair, endless energy, and carefree laughs are hard to miss and even more difficult for the public to not be drawn to.

The other omegas have their fans and interest, but are more reserved and quiet. That's not to say there aren't other lively prominent omegas, but the public still leans a bit traditional with just how rambunctious an omega can be before the behavior goes from enchanting to inappropriate, unbecoming. For whatever reason, the redhead's antics manage to toe the line perfectly right at the level of enamoring. Cheeky enough to pull in more progressive minded people's attention, but demure enough for the more conservative crowd and sweet and polite enough for dams to want to prop him up as some sort of role model for their young pups. 

A part of him can't help but cringe when he really stops to think about it. Scandalous doesn't even remotely begin to describe the arrangement he has with Tobio. Should the public ever learn, _oh boy_. He's being fucked by the teams setter, but if wind of their little trysts ever got out he would _really_ be fucked career-wise. All the shenanigan's Noya has been involved in would look like an excursion by a nun in comparison. 

As flippant as Shouyou tries to be about it, his situation does carry heavy, career damaging consequences should things ever come to light. 

The main reason his stupid omega brain has calmed into the sort of serenity he experiences is because there's a fat cock plowing and stuffing his cunt on a regular basis now. Shouyou’s hormonal fluctuations and instinctual anxiety have leveled out so much that skipping a pregame rendezvous will not throw off the omega’s equilibrium. Just _knowing_ there’s going to be dick at some point in his future soothes that instinctual part of his hindbrain, as if it knows he can be a little shit all he wants during games because _alpha_ is right there if anything were to happen. 

Shouyou has never billed himself as a genius, but even for him he’ll admit that train of thought is fabulously dumb. 

When they first started sleeping together everything seemed so simple. Shouyou never had much interest in domesticity, and a big reason why he pursued professional volleyball was to be independent and self-sufficient. 

Well, at least he _did_ feel that way. 

Right up until he developed a massive crush on the dude who can make him freaking _transcend_ with that fat cock and a hot load stuffed up his cunt from it. 

Try as he might, Shouyou has repeatedly failed to convince himself he is not attached. Separating his emotions has become an impossibly tangled mess and a losing battle. Each piece he unravels only creates more questions, more desires. Merely looking at Tobio is painful sometimes; painful in that melancholy sort of way that isn't quite bad enough to make someone want to stop just yet. 

Despite being a grouch, Tobio can be so flabbergastingly sweet. So sweet it _hurts_ and only muddles the waters further for the redhead because of all the mixed signals it blasts at him.

The first time it happened Shouyou seriously thought he might be screwing around with a legit crazy person. It’s still in the redhead’s top three bizarre life experiences. Whoever heard of an alpha going from jerking off on an omega’s face and having the omega lick their cock clean to suddenly deciding to draw a bath and fall asleep cuddled up to their fuck buddy?

A few days later, in the middle of the night with Tobio squashed against his back ( _snoring)_ , was when Shouyou began to question everything. After months of straightforward sex, things had started to change. Made the omega begin to wonder if having a mate, Tobio specifically, would really be so bad. Because while that was the most jarring experience at the time, there _were_ little instances leading up to it. A part of Shouyou wondered what it would be like to have those moments for _real_ , in an official sense. 

Like now, as Tobio fusses over the omega’s smarting ankle. Now that they've had time to rest and for adrenaline to leave their bodies, the tenderness is there like lightning with each step. First aide is not a condition of being his fuckbuddy, but the alpha is insisting anyway. If Shouyou didn't know any better, he would think Tobio actually cared. 

Tobio only glares at him when Shouyou asks if he _really_ has to tape an ice pack to the offended limb so aggressively. He really wants to kick the alpha's stupid hot face sometimes, and in a flash he wonders if Tobio would murder him if he did right now or if he could play it off as flinching from pain. There's a staff member for this; the alpha is only making a _scene_ by gnashing his teeth at them and shouting he can do it himself. 

Finding something to elevate his foot would have worked suffice if the setter felt compelled to do something until staff could properly tend to him. Instead Tobio has to go do _unnecessary_ shit like growling at arena medics, applying the compression wrap and ice himself, and insisting on piggybacking the omega out of the arena. 

Shouyou can use a crutch like a _normal_ person, but the suggestion was only met with derision and the redhead doesn't have the mental energy to deal with Tobio being a weirdly considerate asshole right now.

People, fans and reporters alike, are shouting at him as the alpha carts him through the arena on his back. Shouyou would really like to shout back but refrains, not wanting to out just how upset he really is. 

_No_ , they aren't together. Quit rubbing it in his face. 

He should be more distressed about the spectacle Tobio is making, but there's a little corner of the alpha’s scent patch that has loosened. The heady scent leaking from beneath it is so soothing, that small leak just enough to be tantalizing, teasing; it hints at the more intricate layers that Shouyou never has enough time to decipher. 

It will probably just make things worse, but he drops his face into Tobio’s shoulder and groans, uses his arms as leverage to keep his nose nearest the breach. Tobio is too attractive for his own good, and the more primal part of Shouyou recognizes a strong alpha and the protective vibes the alpha is giving off. That heady, smoldering scent screams dependability, virility and it makes his stomach do unpleasant summer saults. Heart racing beneath his ribs, Shouyou squirms, tightens his thighs around the alpha’s waist just to feel the hard body between his legs. 

Those broad shoulders straighten, and the arms looped under his thighs shift around. Dumb alpha probably thinks he's slicking or something. And, yeah, maybe a little. But Tobio doesn't need to know that.

"My leg hurts." He lies, secretly enjoying the way Tobio huffs and shuffles him around, asks if the position is better. 

Crisis averted, Shouyou grunts an affirmative and settles into the alpha’s sturdy back. It's not like they can easily talk like this; stadiums are loud places, not to mention their own teammates interacting amongst themselves and with the crowd as they make their way towards a nonpublic section of the facility. Pretending to sleep prevents having to answer any questions about whatever the _hell_ Tobio is doing and leaves the alpha to field any questions he decides to give a reply for. 

Surprisingly Tobio has a solid excuse prepared. Packs are such an old concept, hardly anyone forms large ones anymore. Small familial bonds are good enough to sate instincts, but Shouyou supposes the team is as good as a pack with how much time is invested with training, traveling, and playing; even off seasons are spent together for weekly practices and strength training.

Shouyou would be impressed, but instead it only puts him in a foul mood. 

That smooth explanation is as good of a confirmation for their relationship. Just as them fucking serves to satiate their stupid instincts, so is this grandiose display of alpha dominance and protection. 

Besides, if Shouyou is too badly injured he will be benched. An injured player has no business actively playing or training, which means no secluded pregame warm-ups, which means no pussy for Tobio, which means the alpha will be right back to being a demon when his own hormones start fluctuating too badly. 

Tall, dark, and brooding, Tobio actually has his own fans now that his aggression and rudeness has tapered off into something palatable. _Marketable_ for the people who are into that sort of personality type; the redhead can't exactly pass judgment, though. He's fucking the guy, so what does that really say about him? Just as Shouyou has an image to maintain, so too does the alpha. A bad injury for either of them could be disastrous for their professional careers. Of course Tobio is pissed over his injury; the stakes are high for the alpha as much as they are for the redhead he's fussing over. 

Shouyou supposes they could just fuck on their own time. It's not like it hasn't happened before, but non-rushed trysts make it harder to conceal his emotions, keep his feelings from bleeding into his scent and controlling his facial expressions. Lately it's become more and more difficult to hide any of that, so private liaisons have become fewer.

Now that he thinks about it, Tobio acting like more of an douche lately is probably related to that. What alpha wouldn't be grumpy if their dick suddenly wasn't getting wet as frequently as before? 

_Everything_ is instinctual or serves a purpose, is a means to an end. It always has been. Wanting more is just foolish. After nearly half a year of this and not a word about it from the other, Shouyou should really stop deluding himself with fantasies. Shouyou is definitely not biting the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the tears searing his vision. Shit he hates crying; it makes his nose tingle and gives him a headache from all the sinus pressure that comes along with it. 

"Almost there, Sho." The budding scent of salt evidently earns him a grunted encouragement from Tobio. 

Shouyou tastes copper on his tongue for it. Chokes on a heaving gulp of air as he buries his face in the setter's neck, because damn it if Tobio doesn't start to walk faster. He's pathetic enough to want to believe it's out of concern, or even affection, and not the alpha wanting to literally get a sniveling Shouyou the hell off his back.

When did they even transition to a first-name basis anyway? 

He doesn't remember ever telling Tobio to call him by his given name, but to be fair the alpha never really did either other than demanding the omega say his name when an orgasm is being fucked out of him. 

Maybe they should just go back to formalities. It might help with all these stupid feelings. Keep him from constantly making a fool of himself and put at least a small degree of separation between the two until he can get his life together and keep their bodies apart too. 

Settled into the window seat, Shouyou watches the alpha shove their bags into the overhead cargo. There's a sliver of skin that peeks between the hem of the alpha's tee and waistband of his sweats as he stretches, and Shouyou can't help but stare at the tanned skin. Those sweats are slung low on strong hips, and Shouyou can see the start of the hard lines that form the V to the source of _all_ of Shouyou's problems in life. 

Tobio has amazing abs, so toned and firm, and Shouyou is tempted to reach out and touch the exposed skin as the alpha begins to rifle through one of the bags overhead. He's always liked gliding his fingers along the hard planes of muscle, endlessly fascinated by the warm strength under his small hands. As an omega, Shouyou has to work hard to keep too much fat from piling onto his hips and stomach, but Tobio is all effortlessly lean strength and power. Reaching out, making contact, would be easy in such a cramped space...

Mid-move Shouyou pauses, shakes his head to clear his head before settling back down where Tobio placed him.

He doesn't need to touch Tobio to know how fit the alpha is. Shouyou has been under and over the alpha enough times to be as familiar with Tobio's body as the alpha is himself. Has personally seen how those abs ripple with each thrust into his wet cunt, felt how those firm thighs tense up just before he cums. 

Tobio makes a jerking movement and instantly Shouyou's gaze slides further south. Muffled sounds that are probably curses filter down as the alpha continues whatever it is he's doing, but the omega is too distracted by the distinct outline of Tobio's dick to make sense of the words.

Asshole probably knows Shouyou is ogling each little movement, eyes locked on how that massive cock of his sways in the loose grey fabric of his sweats. Because even flaccid the dumb thing is large, makes a perfect curve in the fabric from the angle Tobio has arched himself in. Shouyou shoves his hands under his ass to pin them in place, because he would _really_ like to get his hands on the thick shaft, start working delicious precum up from the cockhead's slit and smear it into a glistening mess. Jerking the alpha off would be a bad idea with the rest of the team starting to file onto the bus, though. 

It's a little surreal how friendly the team is with Tobio after such a short period of time; the omega still expects to see people walking on eggshells around the alpha, not openly horsing around and acting like old friends. To be comfortable enough with Tobio to roughly press pass, a few even making lewd gestures or noises with how narrow the aisle is. _Oh_ , if only they knew. Harassing jokes to move out of the way and empty insults are tossed around, right along with the outline of Tobio's cock as the alpha works to keep his balance. 

Ugh, what the hell is Tobio even _doing_ up there? A better question would be what the _hell_ is wrong with the omega himself. 

He just had that cock in his cunt a few hours prior, came all over it _three_ times at that. Sure, they've fucked after games in questionable areas a few times, but wanting to spread his legs right here in front of Tobio and the gods and everyone is absurd even by his own messed up standards. Shouyou swallows the sudden influx of saliva in his mouth, willing himself to calm the hell down. 

Trying to figure out the number of little purple triangles on his bus seat is his suddenly new hobby now, because openly staring at Tobio’s crotch is one thing he does not want to be caught doing. 

" _God_ , finally!" 

Along with the rough snarl, he hears the overhead bin clanging shut; it's probably subconscious, but Shouyou echos the statement, relieved (for once) to have the alpha’s cock out of his face. Only when Tobio plops heavily into the seat adjacent to him does the omega dare to pull his eyes away from triangle number twenty-nine. 

Tobio is shoving the redhead’s phone under his nose, and it takes him a second to realize the alpha was trying to find the device for him just moments before. A habit picked up from his best friend, Shouyou always fiddles with his phone after matches or practice, sometimes even during meetings or in between interviews. The fact that Tobio has noticed makes Shouyou want to wheeze. 

“Shut up,” Tobio replies with a grunt, “Not my fault that bag of yours is a black hole.” 

“Oh, I-” Shouyou falters, unsure of what to say. 

He takes the device gingerly, hazel fused with cobalt in an impromptu staring contest. Victory goes to the alpha, for if he looks into those blue pools any longer Shouyou thinks he might drown in them. Do something really stupid, like lean in and press his lips to Tobio’s. Of all the debauched things they've done, something as innocent as a kiss is not one of them. 

Tapping in his passcode, Shouyou frowns at the device. Opts to allow irritation to flood his veins rather than dejection. _This_ is a perfect example of a small, completely unnecessary gesture. One that Shouyou doesn’t even know how to begin unpacking. It could mean a lot of things, it could mean nothing. What he does know is that it’s confusing. 

Maybe he should go to sleep; he's certainly tired enough to pass out after a day like today. Then the stupid phone Tobio put all that effort into finding can clatter to the floor and Shouyou will have to go searching for it like he always does. 

It shouldn’t crack this time, at least. Tobio had badgered him into purchasing a case for it at their team’s last city stop. _Another_ unnecessary thing. Shouyou makes enough money to break his stupid phone if he wants too, and he kind of wants to throw it across the aisle just to be childish, see how Tobio reacts. 

Before he can make a final decision Tobio is already doing something else completely unnecessary, like grabbing the back of his knees and slinging them across the alpha’s lap. 

He won’t lie. Having his aching leg elevated _does_ feel nice, but Tobio just can’t keep _doing_ these types of things. His stupid heart can’t handle it. Especially for the stretch of time they will be trapped inside this rolling tin can. Traffic will be congested from the event and taking the bullet train for their comparatively short commute makes little sense, the tunnels are probably jammed packed already and will be for hours, so the omega is effectively trapped. 

“Ka-Kageyama, I-” 

Formally addressing the other sounds so strange coming out of his head, and he instantly hates it. Tobio looking at him with a bewildered expression isn’t helping, and Shouyou gets the impression that if he keeps saying it the alpha will get pissy about it. Scratch the 'convert back to formality' plan, then. 

“Doesn’t look like you fucked it up too bad,” Tobio comments, “The hell did you even do?” 

Gooseflesh crops up under those big palms, and Shouyou shivers from the gentle touches. Deft fingers have already removed the now useless pack and have since tossed it carelessly to the floorboards. Fingertips skim over the chilled skin not obscured by the compression tape as Tobio frowns at the mild swelling as if scowling at it will make it go away faster. Tobio is so handsome, especially when he's focused on something. The motions are soothing, and slowly he relaxes into them, rests the full weight of his legs on Tobio's lap. 

Leaning into his seat, Shouyou observes the alpha with half-lidded eyes. It isn't fair how endearing he can be sometimes, because when the alpha gets like this it makes keeping the omega's head out of the clouds all the more difficult. 

The little pout to his bottom lip is so cute and a sharp juxtaposition to those calculating blue eyes still roaming the scrapes and and discolored areas of skin of blues and purples. While it's certainly unintentional on the alpha’s part, those feather light touches and intense attention makes Shouyou feels safe and cared for, enough to want to drift off while the alpha watches over him. 

He probably would have, if Tobio hadn't repeated the question. 

“Hmm...hit the score-table edge pretty hard,” Comes a drowsy reply, "And I landed kind of funny trying to clear that barricade…" 

Shouyou opens his eyes fully when the alpha abruptly stops tracing invisible patterns into his skin, over his knees and thighs and so far away from where those hands first started. It felt good, and the redhead is prepared to complain until honey fuses with cobalt. Tobio seems upset, and that, in turn, upsets the omega. 

“That was the _second_ set, Sho.” 

“And-?” 

It's not even that big of a deal; Shouyou has weathered worse falls and tumbles. Tobio doesn't have to be so cagey about it. Normally he would have spoken up, but today's match was critical with Noya being absent. Tobio will see reason when he watches the game footage. His dumb leg will be competing for most bruising because of all the dives needed to keep the ball in play. Risking sitting out even part of a set wasn't something he was willing to do. 

Maybe he can get out of this by being petulant about it.

“ _And_ why didn’t you say something?” Tobio wants to know. 

“Coach might’ve benched me!” 

Who is he kidding, petulance was never an option. 

"You know how he can be.” 

“We could have taped it, dumbass!” 

There’s heat in the words, the alpha’s nose scrunching up as it does when something has truly irked the other. Shouyou absolutely does not shiver when the alpha’s voice drops into a low growl. Shouyou sucks his teeth when the alpha begins to thumb gently over a darkened area on his knee, traces the increased heat there outward in light strokes.

“Shit’s going to be bruised as fuck in the morning.” 

Something about that statement sets the omega off, all the warm and fuzzy feelings from before dissipating far quicker than it took to lull him into that state. 

As if Tobio has any right to be angry on his behalf. As if he, himself, has any right to be preening under the alpha's attention or concern. This whole situation between them is just bizarre and backwards and he _cannot_ with it anymore today. 

So he argues, eagerly slipping back into the old familiarity of bumping heads instead of uglies with the alpha. The familiarity is good, taking him back to a time before things got so complicated in his head and long before the alpha first slotted between his thighs. 

Eventually the pair is cowed by both the captain, the coach, _and_ the driver near the front of the bus. Everyone else is passed out around them, too tired to care about the omega and alpha having a heated squabble over first aide and recklessness. They sit in silence for a long while, the air tense between them as Shouyou scrolls through his phone with harsh swipes of his thumbs. This late at night no one is really online and all his feeds are essentially dead, but at least it gives him a reason to avoid eye contact with those stupidly blue eyes now boring a hole into his skull.

Once they’re back to the hotel he plans on hobbling his ass straight to bed.

Shouyou sighs, loud and heavy. Exasperated. Before Tobio he _never_ thought this much. His brain hurts! 

As frustrated as he is though, he can't completely be mad with Tobio. The blame lies completely at the omega's feet; _he_ initiated this whole ordeal, so ending it should be his responsibility, too. He doesn't know what he'll do about his anxiety after they stop fucking, or what Tobio will be forced to do either. Jumping into this thing he didn't really have a plan, and has never figured out an exit strategy because he was dumb enough to believe he would never need one. 

Funny thing about hindsight. A blind man would be able to see how foolish he is.

The only thing he _is_ certain of is that he can't keep doing this for much longer. He thinks he might break if he doesn’t because his emotions are just all over the place when not on the court. At this point the only relief is while the ball is in play. Keeping a set alive gives him something else to focus on other than the shitshow that is his life and all the _what ifs_ his brain likes to conjure up in the dead of night. 

He’s said for a long time that he’s done with mess, done languishing after someone who clearly doesn’t plan on reciprocating his feelings _Every_ fuck at this point is his _last_ with Tobio. 

Only he can never quite commit to following through with it. 

The longest he's made it is two weeks, and that fiasco only turned him into a nervous wreck by the end of it. 

Saying something to the alpha would probably help, would keep the other from randomly touching him or saying suggestive things in passing. But again, he can never bring himself to the finality of it all. Face the fear that he can’t just go back if he decides can’t handle it. How badly his instincts freaked out after a measly two weeks without a stuffed cunt were miserable, and the thought of trying again without a concrete approach makes pools of dread weigh heavy in his stomach like lead.

More than once Shouyou wondered if he was experiencing withdrawals during those two weeks. He felt shaky sometimes, nauseous; like his chest was caving in and his mind was in the milky way. 

Worse, was the feelings of sorrow and despondency that could so easily wash over him from one second to the next. As if Tobio had _died_ or something. They could be three feet apart and Shouyou would be fighting tooth and nail to not start whining because he _missed_ the alpha, felt an irrational yearning deep in his soul to be near the other, to reconnect with him. Shouyou yearned for _everything_ , not just sex.

From their dumb spats, to being overcompetitive in the smallest of tasks, his wry sense of humor and those silent conversations that transpire so easily between them, to the gruff way the alpha shows kindness and so much more...Shouyou felt like he had lost something terribly precious. It was the worst two weeks of his entire life. 

Fortunately his heat was around the same time, and people just assumed the omega suffered through a bad cycle. People assume a lot of things, and usually Shouyou doesn’t appreciate that about people all that much, but for once he took those assumptions with grace. 

Because in reality his resolve finally cracked. Staying late wasn’t anything unusual for him or Tobio, and once it only the two of them remaining Shouyou all but attacked the alpha in the locker room. Sucked Tobio off right in the middle of the locker room floor, begged for the alpha to fuck his mouth and cum down his throat. 

His jaw aches just thinking about it, but _oh_ having a belly full of cum had been satisfying. 

He fidgets in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position and bristles under the heavy gaze Tobio burdens him with. There's no use worrying if the alpha has caught the faint scent of arousal between his legs; the way Tobio leans in a little, splays a large palm across the top of his exposed thigh is confirmation enough. 

Tobio has always had a sharp gaze, hard and calculating and a little dangerous. Having those blue eyes locked onto him only makes him fidget more. The devilish smirk that splits Tobio’s handsome face makes the air freeze in his lungs, and his blood run hot. 

There’s a _reason_ Shouyou hardly ever faces Tobio when they fuck. How embarrassing would it be to cum from someone just _looking_ at him a certain way? 

Suddenly his favorite shorts are a little _too_ short, so he clamps his legs together. Out of habit he touches at the large flesh-colored patch covering his neck, assessing its integrity in a motion that would look like he’s ruffling his hair. Patch intact, that only leaves him with preventing himself from slicking too much and staining the air with the sugary scent of omegan arousal. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Shouyou breaks the silence first, “It’s creepy.” 

“Someone’s testy.” 

“I am not!” The retort comes out more of a harsh whisper, and Shouyou can _feel_ his blood pressure spike when Tobio snickers at him. Feels like he might blow a gasket when Tobio shuffles in his own seat to half turn towards the omega, one hand gliding the length of his leg trapped against the seat backs and the other squeezing at the bend of his other knee to coax his legs apart. 

"You're cute when you're mad." 

"Screw you." 

“Already gave you my cock earlier, sweetheart.” Tobio says darkly. 

“ _Tobio!_ ” 

Shouyou clutches at his phone, switching the power off so his face is thrust into darkness. Save for sporadic bursts of moonlight, Tobio shouldn’t be able to see how wide his eyes have gone, how his chest is heaving. There’s no way Tobio doesn’t feel the way he’s trembling under the effort to keep his legs closed. 

"Tobio…" He hates how breathy the alpha's name sounds, nearly a whine. 

Tonight is going to be it, he thinks. The night he finally goes insane, because the next little squeeze to the back of his knee has the limb slowly craning to the side. As close as they are, the low rumbling in the alpha's chest might as well be deafening. 

“Thought you got off earlier?” Tobio implores, sinful fingersdipping under the cotton to tease at Shouyou’s pantyline. The gentle pop of elastic is near silent, but feels like a bomb against his skin. 

"I did, I- _ngh_ ," Shouyou arches into the fingers stroking over his panties, teasing the seam of his folds through the flimsy fabric. 

Being touched by this man is electrifying, sets his nerves on fire, and Shouyou can never get enough of it. Tobio’s hand flips under the flimsy material with practiced ease, strong wrists stretching the fabric for more play. When the pad of the alpha’s thumb and forefinger start to tease at his folds, Shouyou gasps, wriggling down into his seat at the feeling of skin on skin. 

Shouyou hears an incredulous huff followed by a low rumble. He’s so thankful for the dark, otherwise Tobio would see how flushed he is right now, how his jaw goes slack at the press of a finger into his core. Slick has just started to accumulate, but there's enough to use as lube against his swollen clit when the digit quickly retracts. 

Lower lip clutched between his teeth, Shouyou suppresses the need to cry out when Tobio spreads his folds so his clit can spring free fully. Fights a slutty moan when Tobio starts pressing circles into the engorged bundle of nerves just the way he likes. Soon his hips are wiggling, trying to rock and catch Tobio’s thumb on the lip of his hot cunt from where it's keeping him spread open. 

A drop of slick oozes from his cunt, hot as lava as it trickles down to the cleft of his ass. 

“Holy fuck,” Tobio rasps, clearly smelling the distinct saccharine of a slicked up omega, “Wish I could see your pretty face, Sho. Watch you cum right here in this fucking bus.” 

Two fingers plunging into his cunt causes a garbled sort of noise, a cross between a shriek and moan, and this time Shouyou really does try to clamp his legs shut. Tobio cannot be serious right now but _oh_ the way he grinds his fingers back in over and over says otherwise. Eyes rolled back, his thighs yield again almost effortlessly. Squelching sounds ring in his ears after only two or three flicks of Tobio’s wrists, and Shouyou jolts when the alpha makes the come-hither motion over that sweet spot deep inside his walls. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Tobio knows how to play him so good, _fuck_! 

Gravity is suddenly upended when Tobio grinds his knuckles in deep, hand bumping up to the omega’s pelvic bone as far as it can go and just _pressing_ there in hard twists of his wrist. Tobio knows him too well, knows if he just grinds into that sweet spot Shouyou will be a twitching mess in a few short seconds. Gods, does he want to, but the gush of slick that will follow will flood the bus with the scent of his release and no no no, he will _die_ if this is how his slutty behavior is outed to his teammates. 

His phone clatters noisily onto the floor, screen lighting up the small space with fractured shadows from where it landed in the murky depths of the baseboards. In his haste to right himself, Shouyou has managed to smack his poor ankle and the omega can’t help the startled yelp at the sudden shift from nirvana to pain. 

“Aye! Everything alright back there?” Calls the bus driver. 

“Fine!” Shouyou calls shakily, “Just l-lost my phone!” 

Their coach is scoffing at that, tells him to not do it again in a tired voice. Hopefully with any luck the coach is the only person who woke from his yelling, from the muffled noises of the alpha fucking _fingering_ him on a moving travel bus. God, if anyone stirred while Tobio’s fingers were in his snatch he would _die_. On the spot, instant combustion, if anyone ever asks about weird noises during the return trip. 

Grabbing his phone he’s able to catch a glimpse of Tobio licking his fingers clean, and Shouyou isn’t really sure if he knows how to breathe anymore because of it. His cunt aches from the sudden emptiness, clutches at the sight of those talented fingers in the alpha's mouth instead of himself. His hips squirm and wiggle, searching for a hint of friction to take the edge off as his body tries to simmer down from skirting its peak and being denied a free fall. 

Tobio's hand trails down his back, fingers skating the curve of his hip to pull him closer. He can smell the barest hint of his slick when Tobio guides his head to the side, nosing at the shell of his ear and the soft curls that brush his nape. Even though his scent patch is intact, it won't block everything, and having Shouyou so worked up and denied release is a good way of pushing the neutralizing properties of the patch. 

What feels like a smug tug of Tobio's lips against the underside of his ear tells him that the alpha can, indeed, catch his scent from this close up. Anger flares in his gut, blessedly burning away the lustful desperation of an aborted orgasm. For some reason he feels like he's been used, played with. Which is laughable and only makes Shouyou a hypocrite. He uses Tobio just as much as the alpha uses him; pot, kettle, black. 

"You're such a dick!" 

A harsh warning from up front has Shouyou's shoulders in his ears and the alpha snickering at his expense. There's some minor consolation when another reprimand is shouted hot on the heels of the first, the coach automatically assuming Tobio was the instigator of the omega's outburst. Oh, if only that poor man knew. 

The thing about anger is that it often makes people bold. Shouyou considers himself pretty audacious at his baseline, and now with frustration and humiliation running through his veins he can feel the more fiery part of his personality start to spark back to life. The part of him that can’t stand to be bested, especially by Tobio, rearing its head and _demanding_ he find a way to unnerve the alpha just as much as he has flustered the redhead. Tobio has been winning for a long time in that regard, keeping Shouyou all up in his head for hours and utterly distracted. 

What’s a little more torture to add to his burgeoning pile of confusion and longing? 

Tilting his head baits the alpha just like he thinks it will, warm lips ghosting along the shell of his ear, the slope of his barred neck. Tobio is taking in the residual smell of his natural scent and fading arousal that’s overwhelmed the filtering fibers of his scent patch. If he weren’t so irritated with how close he was to being humiliated, he would probably be taken in by the softness of Tobio’s lips on his skin, the way his arm loops up and tightens to hold the omega where the alpha wants him. 

For the first time since taking their seats Shouyou allows his own hands to start wandering blindly in the quiet darkness. Touches are fleeting along a thick forearm, a brisk appreciation for the alpha’s bicep and to trace the graceful line of Tobio's collarbone. 

Scent patches come in a variety of materials, but the alpha’s feels a bit waxy under his fingertips, like a super soft but flexible sort of a plastic. Thinner than most brands available but one of the most costly on the market because of the quality of the filtering fibers embedded in flexible material. While can’t smell Tobio because of it, he is able to feel the shape of the alpha’s gland through it due to its thinner design with a gentle press into the center. 

Hot breaths against his neck stutter for a moment, Tobio seemingly taken off guard by Shouyou's emboldened move. Another firm swirl into the raised gland earns the omega a rumble and a big palm forcing him to shift onto one hip so that that same palm has access to cup at his ass. He arches a bit, nerves zinging the length of his spine when Tobio dares to squeeze at it. He could easily get losses like this, the sensation of teeth nibbling at his collarbone and big hands massaging at his ass and thighs. 

But he's decided to be bold, so he abandons stimulating the alpha’s scent gland in favor of drifting up to thread through silky locks and curling his fingers to tug at the soft strands. Tobio tenses when he does, but allows himself to be guided away from where he had been rooting at the edge of Shouyou's patch, likely trying to get the corner to give a little so more of the omega's scent could leak out. 

With his remaining hand he traces the contours of the alpha’s face, orienting himself in the dark. He can only see dim shadows, and if he's going to do this he needs to now, for certain, exactly where Tobio is. Even in the dark Tobio is handsome; furrowed brow aside, he has a cut jawline, a regal nose and cheekbones and the softest lips. The fact that the alpha is allowing him to ghost over his features is surreal, and the omega thinks he may be losing his sanity because he swears he hears a low croon before silence stretches between them again. 

Steeling his nerves, Shouyou pulls the hovering alpha forward. A brief second of hesitation separates them, giving the alpha a chance to rear back and yell at him for being stupid. And then their lips are being pressed together; it's nothing special, Shouyou didn't expect it to be, just a simple meeting of skin that lasts all of two seconds. 

The reaction he gets is perfect though. His ass stings from how harshly that big hand squeezes at it, and there's a choking sort of noise coming from Tobio's throat when the omega starts to pull away. Big hands likewise start to move away and Shouyou nearly sighs for it. Relief, sadness, he's not really sure where one emotion ends and the other begins anymore. 

Shock, though, is easy to understand when warm palms cradle each side of his head, titling him up to gently bring their mouths back together again. This time fireworks and lightning actually do burst into reality, and Shouyou needs to bring both his hands to rest over Tobio's large ones to keep himself grounded. 

He wants so badly to rip off Tobio's patch, be given a clue as to what's going on inside that mind of his; the hell is even happening? Why is Tobio like this? Able to do a full one-eighty from _daddy_ to tenderly slotting and moving their lips together like it's nothing. Shouyou's face is on fire, flushed from the rush of actually having the resolve to kiss the alpha in the first place. Which is laughable, being embarrassed over something as innocent as kissing when the two of them have done so many sinful things together already. Hope blooms in his chest, because he wants to believe even an alpha like Tobio wouldn't kiss someone so tenderly unless he was truly interested. 

Alphas from his past never cradled him like this, made him feel so tiny but not afraid, made him feel like he can melt from the way his lower lip is sucked into the others mouth. Little small smacking pecks in between the longer, more intense ones leave him equally breathless, and he feels like he might float away. A pleased hum sounds from his throat when they finally break away to press their foreheads together, finally daring to release the grip he has on Tobio's wrists. 

He wants to drape his arms around those broad shoulders, make a mess of those neat locks and be kissed again. 

Instead of a kiss he gets filthy words and promises whispered into his ear, his hand guided down to touch the alpha’s tented sweats. And just like that the spell is broken, visions of sweet kisses and warm cuddles replaced with the harsh reality that Tobio's priority is, first and foremost, to get his cock wet. 

It's basically automatic the way his hand fits against that hard, fat cock. Palm curving around it to give a slow upstroke, a firm press and grind to its equally angry cockhead. Tobio grunts more nasty things into his head, and Shouyou sort of hates the spark it causes in his guts, the way it sets his heart racing in such a different way than those soul crushing kisses did. 

"Fuck, y’so perfect, Sho" The words feel like lava against his ear, hot and destructive, "Gonna knot you, make you scream." 

Oh, he wants to scream alright, maybe cry and pitch a fit, but mostly he just wants the hell off this bus. Escape to the safety of his hotel room and wallow in his travel nest. Have the front desk deliver some expensive desserts to his door and charge it to Tobio’s tab. 

But he knows he won't do that when the bus comes to a stop and the two spring apart before lights flood the cabin. Tobio is adjusting himself in his pants, and just the image of that fat cock being tucked up into the alpha’s waistband is enough to make him want to whine. No, he knows they're going to end up in one of their beds together tonight. It will probably be rough and hard, and even _if_ by some miracle it's slow and gentle, Shouyou is going to make sure he's fucked from behind so the alpha won't see the distraught look marring his face.

Questions will probably just lead to a fight at worst and teasing at least, but both scenarios are unfavorable options. 

From the backseat lip in front of him he quickly snatches his face mask. He's not sick by any means, but the covering will conceal his contorting face, the small tremble to his lower lip and the way his chin crumples up when he's upset. Tobio won't be suspicious, because they've used this ploy many times to hide how flustered the omega may be after close encounters that have them facing others so soon afterward. 

The driver and coach are making a ruckus to wake everyone, and soon a chorus of sleepy complaints sound out around them. Tobio is already on his feet with a grunt, and Shouyou’s mouth goes dry watching him try to quickly retrieve their bags before everyone else is fully up and moving. That peek of skin is back on display, but so is a preview of that delicious hard cock. 

Tucked up into the waistband, the alpha has so much length that part of the angry red cockhead is visible. Shiny precum gleams from where it's smeared over the swollen head. Shouyou smothers a groan at the thought of that huge thing splitting him open and painting his insides white, how amazing it’ll feel to clutch and come on that knot, wring even more thick ropes of cum into his sore cunt. 

Because he _knows_ he's going to be sore by the time Tobio's done with him. That thick prick has an even thicker knot, and lifting the omega on and off of it before finally burying deep enough to lock helps the alpha edge them both to explosive releases. 

The look Tobio fixes him with as he plops back into his seat, duffle shielding his erection from view, instantly breaks any promises or lofty ideas of cutting himself free of this stupid arrangement. Tonight will be a treat, spent romping in the soft sheets of his travel nest and with the luxury of complete privacy. But at the same time Shouyou is also trying to remember the layout of the next arena, where they slipped away to the last time they were there for their pregame fix. 

Maybe, _maybe_ , after that Shouyou will return to the exit plan drawing board for this spiraling fuckbuddy relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sat down to work on something else and the wildest shit happened. My brain went rogue and wrote this. Then I got an idea for a pregnancy kink fic and started writing that shit too lmao. 
> 
> Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter thee. damn. times.  
> The irony that this is the third chapter is not lost on me lmao.  
> Each version became progressively longer and now here we are at 7k+ words.

Sheets rustle as Shouyou blearily comes to consciousness, blinking a few times as his mind shakes off the fog of sleep. The world is motionless outside, and the veil of darkness coating the room inside is fragmented by streaks of moonlight peaking through the pleating of closed curtains. A small fist works at removing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes, punctuated by an abrupt yawn. 

Sleepless nights are a mainstay of his existence now. There’s too much on his mind these days to be wasted on something as trivial as sleep.

Ever since the bus incident a few weeks prior things have changed, but not in a way that the omega would have hoped. Shouyou has never been good at describing things, but their whole vibe has just been  _ off  _ ever since that night.  _ Normal _ is a strong word to use for framing anything concerning them or their arrangement, but regardless there has been a shift from what has come to be associated as  _ typical _ .

Time and distance have become a near obsession of the redhead’s. Chiefly the inverse relationship of both; of how little time he receives compared to the arms-length he always finds himself at. 

Shouyou is under no illusions that fucking in a broom closet or a dingy bathroom stall should be slow and tender, but it'd be nice to be touched properly again while Tobio wrecks his cunt.

He can't really complain much because Tobio always makes sure he gets him off, and often more than once before taking the alpha’s own hot load. The alpha knows how to swing that fat cock of his to make Shouyou see stars, so lack of climaxing is not the issue he has. If anything the orgasms have gotten more intense with how rough Tobio fucks him. There’s nothing quite like coming on that fat cock only to have another orgasm slammed into him from Tobio rubbing one out of his clithead, to sometimes have hot spurts of spend pumped into him as his cunt clenches and weeps and tries to wring Tobio dry.

It’s a weird sort of state to be in; satisfied, but also not. 

He misses being held, to have big hands clutching at his hips and gliding between his thighs. Longs for the way Tobio nuzzled at his glands and huffed at his skin as if trying to get high off the pheromones there. The way Tobio would sometimes scrape sharp incisors across the irritated swell of his neck, to have the sensitive nerves mouthed at while being fucked or actively filled with fresh come. 

Those actions all created a false sense of intimacy, but  _ god _ it felt good. 

Imagining the things Tobio would do to him were done out of true desire was, and is, a guilty pleasure. So many nights have been spent thinking of those moments and getting himself off on his fingers or toys to them.

The most he can expect now is to hastily be pulled aside and bent over some sort of surface. For his feet to be roughly kicked apart and pants dragged low enough to allow for that huge cock to thrust in until a searing load is stuffed into his cunt. Again, he can’t complain, not really; Tobio makes sure the omega gets his, too. 

Having experienced how sensual Tobio can be and to suddenly be left without that sort of connection make him feel like a pump and dump. Makes him feel used. Which is stupid, because being used, and by extension using Tobio, is sort of the whole point of their deal in the first place. 

Quick fucks becoming even less personal has really put into perspective how much he craves Tobio's warmth and the feeling of those big hands on his body. Of waking to that hulking body wrapped around his in a tangle of limbs and sometimes still knotted in his cunt. That’s probably the most glaring change of them all: Tobio hardly ever approaches his nest anymore, much less stays overnight like he used to whenever he does take the omega within the soft fabrics of his nest. 

Mornings when Tobio does bother to stick around are awkward. 

Tobio hardly ever says anything, which is already bad enough, but sometimes the alpha takes it upon himself to speak. And when he does oh  _ wow _ . Shouyou has been left utterly dumbfounded each and every time by some of the things that have been said.

One time the alpha  _ thanked _ him for the things the omega did before abruptly leaving to nearly choke on his toothpaste. The entire interaction made him feel like a whore. Only whores receive payment for their services and Shouyou does this shit for free. So maybe he felt more like a slut, but that’s besides the point. 

The  _ point _ is he didn't sleep at all that night. Hasn’t slept much most nights, actually. 

For the life of him, though, Shouyou cannot figure out what Tobio’s problem is. Trying to unravel the mystery is a frequent undertaking, and one that always turns up frustratingly empty. And when that happens his mind likes to turn to flights of fantasy from lack of anything better to think of. 

On the surface escaping reality sounds like a good idea, but in the end it's those thoughts that hurt the most. Are what contribute the lionshare to his sleepless nights and burgeoning caffeine dependency. 

The  _ what ifs _ are the hardest, for his vivid imagination has mastered that particular brand of torture. A part of him is broken because of it.  _ Repeatedly _ breaks each day from wondering how this relationship might have started differently, how it might have had a chance to be something real at some point or another.

Another yawn splits his face, body tired and mind even more so. If he had the energy he’d chastise himself and have a good laugh. Sleep deprivation must be sinking its claws in, because for a second he thought he wasn’t alone in his nest. Which is silly, because as is the new normal these days, he went to bed without a bed partner. 

His body feels flushed and incredibly warm, far warmer than even the fine fabrics that he uses for nesting can ever hope to achieve without a secondary body to contribute body heat to distribute. Shouyou startles when his brain sluggishly registers the presence of another body curled around him. 

A body that most certainly had not been there when he laid down a few hours ago. When said body moves he yelps as his heart leaps into his throat and explicatives ready on his tongue. 

Adrenaline has a hell of a kick, because suddenly Shouyou is catapulted from a single, flickering brain cell to all systems firing. Near instantly tension begins to bleed out of his stiff shoulders, because now that notes of rich vetiver are in his nose the initial panic can be dismissed. Now in the possession of a fully functioning brain, Shouyou would recognize those soothing, earthy notes anywhere. 

Tobio is in his nest. 

His stupid hindbrain lights up at that, has his heart fluttering in his chest. Instinct wants to believe Tobio is here out of genuine desire, and the part of him that’s prone to crappy romance stories would like to imagine that Tobio obviously slipping in unannounced while he slept equates to some deeper meaning.

Thankfully the influx of adrenaline has also gifted him a dose of common sense. Keeps his propensity for stupid fantasies at bay enough to remain wary of the attractive man sleeping soundly in his nest. 

Instincts can shove it as far as he’s concerned.  _ Any _ alpha would sleep soundly in his nest, because Shouyou is awesome at nest building and is picky of materials. 

Everything they've done has been a means to an end, so surely this is no different. For all he knows, Tobio could be here to fuck or he could have an awful hotel suit. Shouyou drags his travel nest along whenever the team needs to visit far away cities or events and has never had to worry about such things. Fancy lodges should be ashamed at some of the lumpy beds they expect people to sleep in, and now that he thinks about it one of their teammates was complaining about a stiff neck yesterday at breakfast.

Against his better judgment he leans more of his weight into the alpha, sinks into the warmth with a sigh. Strong arms tightening around him shouldn’t feel as good as they do, but Shouyou will take small blessings where he can get them. After a few moments he shuffles into a more comfortable position, tamping down on a purr that wants to trill in his chest when the alpha gives an ugly snore from the movement. 

Instincts are so stupid sometimes. 

So what if Tobio is passed out in a nest he built. Is cuddled up next to him and smelling content and relaxed. Stupid. Dumb. All of it. 

Still...even in the dim light Shouyou can see how peaceful and content the alpha is, and no matter how pointless he knows it is, the instinctual part of him preens over it. Prideful that, for  _ whatever _ reason, the alpha sought out his nest to lay down his burdens in. 

Tobio looks so peaceful like this too, his handsome face gone all soft and relaxed with sleep. Long eyelashes flutter against sharp cheekbones, and Shouyou has to resist the urge to trail his fingers through silken hair and along the alpha’s graceful brow, his regal nose. Across soft lips and-- 

Something  _ had _ been different all those months ago, he realizes. 

They'd kissed on the bus that night, but never since.

There’s never been much opportunity with the way Tobio rushes through their more public trysts and how awkward things have gotten in more private moments. They are never alone together for very long, and with this new revelation, Shouyou suspects it is by design. They never talked about the bus because Tobio clearly has no interest in what happened.

Clarity shouldn't hurt so much but it does. 

Hurts something awful, but not enough to stop him from still wanting Tobio. 

Not for the first time, Shouyou wonders how this all snuck up on him. How his emotions and feelings have become  _ so _ ensnared by a single person. When did just seeing Tobio make him want to smile, the mere thought of him? Sometimes it feels like his heart might fly right out of chest for how fast it beats, and his stomach can do flip-flops with such force he sometimes feels nauseated in that oddly good sort of way. 

He arches, stretching just enough to graze his nose along the alpha’s jawline. Even in sleep the scent is strong, so rich and full and  _ safe _ . If only he could have this forever, not have to worry if each new day will be his last with the alpha. 

No one plays this sport indefinitely. Contracts expire, trades are made...and eventually an alpha as attractive as Tobio is bound to find an omega he likes as more than a fuckbuddy. Shouyou knows he'll be broken for a long time when moments like this are truly gone forever.

Worse is there's no one to confide in. He probably should talk to someone, but fear of being judged and outright embarrassed have kept him tight-lipped. Will  _ keep _ him quiet long after the final death knell is dealt and snaps the tenuous threads keeping the two of them intertwined apart for good. 

The most he's said to any of his friends is that he has a crush, that he knows the other person isn't interested. Keeping Tobio’s name to himself has proven how iron-clad his will can be, because  _ boy _ have his friends pressed. They've been silent about it lately, switching tactics instead to matchmaking when their meddling has failed to produce a name for Shouyou’s mystery alpha. 

Shouyou smiles sadly as he tilts his head, nuzzles the underside of Tobio's chin. A deep lungful of that delicious scent makes a weak purr trill in his chest on the exhale. Breathing in this man is such a simple thing that makes him so very happy. 

His friends mean well, but the thought of trying to get involved with someone else doesn’t sit well with him. Maybe if he wasn't so far gone for Tobio there would be some validity to their chittering, to their insistence that he just find a new alpha that will appreciate him. 

Fingertips trace lightly over the curve of the alpha’s collarbone, the swell of a defined pectoral. Tobio's skin is fascinatingly soft under his fingertips, but he knows, intimately, the strength hidden deceptively below the surface. He shivers, drags the tip of his nose along the soft skin before pressing his lips to it ever so briefly. 

Shouyou isn’t completely dumb. His friends could  _ easily _ set him up with an alpha. Omegas know other omegas, and the ones who are already partnered have alphas who know other alphas. His friends can be pretty persistent, if not a touch insane. Shouyou can imagine roundtable planning meetings among them should he ever give the greenlight that he wants to give courting another try. 

Shouyou scooches up enough to root into Tobio’s neck. Pressed up against the alpha’s scent gland he can gulp down deep lungfuls of the scent he loves so much. After a moment he rubs his cheek into it, smearing the oils collecting around the edge and purring when his own scent starts to mix with it. The arms caged around him pull tighter out of reflex from the movement, and a short, clipped purr slips from his chest from the happiness he feels. 

Enlisting the help of his friends, tying to move on would probably be the smart thing to do. Clearly that’s what Tobio wants with how drastically things are changing between them. The alpha just hasn’t said anything yet. Staying ahead of the curve, having his plans in order before the alpha can beat him to it would be the prudent thing to do. 

Only he doesn’t  _ want _ a different alpha, and being smart when it comes Tobio has never been his strong suit. 

What Shouyou wants out of life is just to be happy, and right now happiness is being snuggled up to Tobio like this. Breathing in his scent and soaking up the alpha’s warmth, feeling so safe caged against his broad chest. 

It would be nice to be cuddled back while Tobio is conscious, but cuddling was never part of their bargain. 

Hindsight is a bitch like that, and Shouyou sorely wishes time machines would become a thing already. Fixing all the mistakes he has made leading up to this situation would be pretty convenient. Knowing what he does now, having a chance with Tobio from the outset would be much more preferable than having to steal affection in the dead of night while the alpha is asleep. 

Tobio doesn't want him the same way Shouyou wants the alpha. He seriously doubts a time machine would change that, but having the opportunity to at least  _ try _ would be appreciated. 

Reality, however, dictates that Shouyou is merely a placeholder. 

A tool to keep Tobio's own self-destructive instincts and hormonal imbalances in check. Useful until destiny ushers in who the alpha really meant to be with. If that omega had been Shouyou then  _ something _ would have been said or done. Nothing has happened, and nothing will.

He really needs to accept it, but it's hard when he favors Tobio so damn much. 

Shouyou shakes his head, reaches up to pinch at his cheeks to the point of pulling color into them. He needs to calm down before all the negativity swirling in his mind can start to bleed into his scent and wakes Tobio. People have told him before that he smells acrid, like rotten fruit, when he gets distressed. Waking up to that would not be pleasant, and will likely start an argument. 

Arguments seem to always result in Tobio walking away lately, and being left alone in his nest after finally having the alpha back in it is the last thing he wants to deal with. 

When a grunt punches the air, Shouyou feels the lurching of his stomach dropping and dread seep into his bones. A strangled sort of noise catches between his teeth as Tobio squirms and then that deep sleep-rough voice cracks the silence of the otherwise calm darkness. 

"Wh’time's it?" 

"Half. Half past three…" 

"T'fuck?" Tobio groans, "Go t'sleep, dumbass." 

Actions are always easier said than done, and this instance is no different. Sleeping curled up like this sounds like heaven, but his mind is far too wired for sleep. He’s willing to try but all he accomplishes through is aimless squirming and frustrated huffs of air when his brain refuses to just  _ go to sleep _ . 

“Why’re you s’restless?” 

Shouyou doesn't respond, afraid to say anything and chance a wobble in his voice. Answering while emotional is always a gamble, but this time Shouyou is confident he'll start crying if he divulges the true reason for being awake.

A firm pressure at the base of his spine, warm and kneading, makes his lower lip quiver. 

It feels comforting, like the sort of thing a courtmate would do. Caring and loving, supportive. Tears burn at the edges of his eyes, and he stubbornly blinks rapidly to stave them off. 

He wonders if distress has started to leak into his scent to prompt Tobio into rubbing at his back. Half-awake and groggy, the soothing circles being pressed into his skin are nothing short of instinctual, Shouyou is sure of it.

“M’sorry.” 

The soft whisper is a bid to get the alpha to drop his questioning. Done in the off chance it will placate Tobio back into the recesses of his own subconscious. Like the annoyance that first stirred him from sleep never occurred in the first place.

The heavy weight slung over his waist and curling into his back feels so nice, and Tobio’s other arm is a fantastic pillow. He loves being held like this, cuddling and snuggled up to the soothing, safe scent and presence of this strong alpha. He honestly doesn’t remember the last time he was able to indulge like this for so long, and now that Tobio is stirring the threat of it hangs heavily in the air. 

"Oi, Sho?" 

Shouyou stiffens, bristling as Tobio repeats his question. 

The clarity in Tobio's voice and the firm tone implies several things. For one, Tobio is awake, and secondly that an answer is expected. Worse, the way a warm hand presses more firmly into his back tells Shouyou that Tobio’s patience is running thin. 

"I. T-Tobio, I-" 

Shit. 

His voice cracked. 

A wave of panic rolls through him when the alpha begins to shuffle. Shouyou doubles down in his efforts to root into the source of Tobio's amazing scent, clings to the alpha as he tries to reposition them and presumably leave the nest. No, no,  _ no _ , not yet; Shouyou isn't ready to be alone again so soon. 

Tobio pauses at least. Hands now curled over the omega's curved hips twitch, as if considering what his next action will be. 

"Sho?" 

In lieu of a reply, he only tucks into Tobio’s neck tighter, inhaling shakily as he shakes his head. If he speaks he will cry, and crying will surely chase the alpha off. He hopes the way he's pressed into Tobio is enough to convey he wants the alpha to  _ please stay _ . 

A heavy, exasperated sigh makes guilt stab sharply in his gut. 

Those strong arms hug at him. Continue to stroke and rub circles into his back placatingly, but Shouyou only feels nauseated. Any comforting action on Tobio's part is  _ obviously _ being done out of a sense of obligation and it hurts deep in his soul where affection for Tobio has taken root. 

"What's wrong?" Tobio asks. 

_ Everything,  _ he wants to say. 

"Nothing." 

"You're shit at lying."

The kneading at his lower back has stalled, and there's a hint of irritation bleeding into the alpha’s scent. Dread pits in his stomach at being called out so easily, and he struggles to see how he can possibly talk his way out of this one. 

Despite the sharp edge to Tobio’s scent, a rhythmic rumbling sounds in his ears. Gooseflesh prickles along his arms as realization dawns that the vibrations are croons. From Tobio, of all people. Tobio is crooning. To him. 

It’s such a beautiful sound, so rich and deep. Steady and rhythmic and strong, just like the alpha. Soothing in a chaotic sort of way that has happiness flooding his veins. 

Crooning is one of those things that are hard to fake unless there's some honest intent involved. Forced crooning can be done, but it's usually easy to tell by the clunky quality. Tobio's are all velvet, though. A needed balm to his frayed nerves. It's such a relief that Tobio isn't angry, and traitorous hope blooms in his heart.

Baffled and overwhelmed, he slumps back into the alpha's hold.

A weak purr finally tumbles out after a moment, inconsistent and wobbly from how surprised and confused Shouyou is. Pure thunder is rumbling from the alpha's chest and Shouyou buries into the vibrations rattling through him, squeezes his eyes shut to keep molten tears from spilling over.

Shouyou's breath hitches, and he turns his head so hopefully the alpha can't feel the way his face scrunches up. 

Fingers tangle in his hair. Tug at the strands gently to try and coax Shouyou from his hiding place beneath the alpha’s chin.

When Shouyou doesn't comply, a hint of irritation stains Tobio's scent. He’s pressing his luck, but he’s not ready to face the alpha. Tobio tries again to coax Shouyou up, this time with a little more force. Aside from a small hiss from the stinging at his scalp, all it does is make the omega double down on his rooting. Inspires him to cling tighter to the alpha. 

"Shouyou, stop it." Tobio says, "Look at me." 

It takes one, two, three more attempts but Shouyou finally relents under the alpha’s persistence. 

He doesn't  _ want _ to look at Tobio. Knows he'll crumble if he tries to say anything while making eye contact. The dim lighting is a small mercy with the shadows it casts, but those sharp blue eyes still cut through to stare down at him. Tobio is so handsome, all angles to his tan face. Shouyou averts his own gaze, unable to take the intensity of the alpha’s scrutiny. 

"Hey." 

Tobio has never spoken so softly before, and the gentle quality of it makes Shouyou’s chest feel tight. That soft tenor combined with fingers combing through his wild curls makes it so incredibly tempting to glance up. 

“Shouyou…”

Tobio is being sweet, far sweeter than he's ever been. But the alpha was sweet that night he carted the omega around the arena, too. Tender and passionate when they kissed in the dark before springing apart and slowly devolving into the distant state their...relationship, if he dares to call  _ this _ that, has become. History is just repeating itself, and he doesn’t want to be played a fool.  _ Again _ . 

Warm palms cup at his face after several long minutes, and Shouyou purses his lips in a harsh line to keep them from trembling. Tobio has no idea the affect he's having, surely. That Shouyou is two seconds and one more soft gesture away from breaking. When stray curls are pushed from his forehead his resolve finally snaps, eyes darting up and oh, o _ h, _ that was a mistake. 

"Shit, fuck. Why're you crying?" 

If his emotions weren't on a rollercoaster Shouyou would probably be laughing at Tobio’s panicked expression, the edgy quality of his voice. Instead the big hands scrambling to wipe at the fat tears tracking down his cheeks only has  _ more _ flooding over. 

Tobio's unshakable demeanor makes him perfect for his position and for managing high pressure decisions. Breaking the alpha’s stoicism should be impressive, but instead more guilt bubbles up and over in the form of a strangled sob. From the way Tobio’s nose crinkles, his scent must be souring. 

God, this is such a mess.

"Why're you  _ here _ ?" 

Shouyou hates how his voice cracks, the unevenness of it. The desperate quality of it, like he's afraid.

He  _ really _ hates the dark look that comes over Tobio's face as soon as the words leave his lips. Instantly Tobio's concerned expression hardens, eyes narrowing into something dangerous and those full lips peel back into an ugly sneer. All movement between them stops in an impromptu staring contest save for the way Shouyou's chest heaves under the strained air between them. 

Rich vetiver rapidly sharpens into bitter smoke and to thick ash, suffocating and heavy. It has him taking big drags of air even though it just fills his lungs with more of the alpha's anger. He hates it, hates that he doesn't understand why Tobio is suddenly so pissed off.

A few moments pass until Tobio is the first to make any sort of move. It comes in the form of a grunted promise to leave and return to his own room. 

" _ No! _ " 

Shouyou snatches at the alpha’s wrists, grip tightening despite the irritated snarl thrown his way. Tobio pauses, and Shouyou anxiously holds his breath for whatever might come next. 

"No?" Tobio scoffs, “No,  _ what _ ?”

" _ Stay! _ " Shouyou cries, “You never stay anymore, and I...I just.” 

Shouyou snaps his mouth shut before more hot tears can begin to streak down his cheeks. Before he can complete the words teetering on his tongue, reveal his innermost secrets and really ruin whatever sort of balance remains in their relationship. No... _ arrangement,  _ he reminds himself bitterly. 

He’s been broken for a long time for this alpha, weak. Tobio dislikes weaknesses, values strength and confidence. But Shouyou is powerless and simpering and a host of other words to describe how pitiful he is when it comes to anything concerning the alpha. Anger would be preferable, but that well dried up the second he realized he loved Tobio. 

Fuck, this so too embarrassing. 

Maybe Tobio  _ should _ leave. It'd be better than laying here and continuing to make an absolute fool of himself. 

Tobio nuzzling into his neck does things to his heart, makes it feel like it’s going to fly out of his chest and stop all at the same time. He flinches, but Tobio steadies him and it makes it feel like his chest is caving in. 

Words are murmured against his skin, tone sweet and gentle, but he’s too distracted by the hot mouth sealing around the gland and the buzzing it stirs in his nerves to pay attention properly.

Usually when they start to fuck its all hands and frantic energy. A scramble to toss clothes aside and join together. Sprint to the finish line and then act like nothing is amiss. 

But this is slow and intentional. 

Intimate.

The big hand cradling the base of his skull makes him feel precious and the hand splayed into his arched spine makes him feel wanted. Tobio holds him like he’s fragile, and that has a keening whimper spilling from his lips.

Little gasps are pulled from him each time the alpha breaks the seal with a wet smack, only to nudge at the angry thing as if to apologize before languidly attacking it again. The flat of the alpha’s tongue feels like a brand against his skin, and Shouyou is eager to be burned alive. His body is a livewire of sensation, and it’s Tobio’s firm hold on him that prevents him from jolting too violently, keeps him grounded so this divine torture can continue.

Sharp incisors scrape at his skin, linger over the abused gland until Shouyou is a whimpering mess. Baring the neck is an overtly submissive action, a physical display of trust and an implicitly erotic thing for an omega to do unprompted. Shouyou darn near tries to snap his own neck with how severely he yields to those dangerous teeth. 

Shouyou can't decide if the loud sound rattling in his ears is a croon or a snarl, but regardless heat pools in his belly from it. His core throbs from how empty he is in more ways than one. He can ruminate over the more existential meaning of emptiness later, but right now he prefers to focus on the physical aspect of that aching need for the alpha. 

At some point his leg is lifted up and over Tobio’s waist and a shrill whine pulls from his lungs when the alpha’s swollen cock ruts against his aching cunt. A few stilted grinds later and the hand at his lower back coaxes him into a better angle, and oh, oh,  _ oh _ , the outline of that huge thing feels good to rock against. Would feel better without clothing in the way, though. To have the swollen crown dragging over his clit and through drenched folds while Tobio continues to maul his neck.

Big hands settle around his hips, tempering how much he can really squirm in search of more friction. It leaves his upper body free, and instantly he’s clinging to those broad shoulders. Like he possesses even a fraction of the strength needed to maneuver the alpha around if Tobio doesn't wish to be. 

Tobio yields though, rolling between the omega’s thighs with practiced ease. Shouyou spreads so eagerly for the mass settling between his legs, eager to accommodate the large alpha and lock him in by digging his heels into that deliciously muscled back. 

He loves the way Tobio feels between his legs, the light strain it produces to squeeze such a big body between the limbs of a much smaller omega. Loves bwing crushed under a wall of solid muscle and heady alphan pheromones. Smoke and cinder have waned back into the woodsy quality he loves so much, and those deafening croons are slamming into him with enough force to rattle his bones. 

The happiness that floods through him is abrupt and overwhelming, so much so at the dam breaks anew. Molten tears streak down his face and Shouyou struggles to contain the great sob building in his chest. 

"Fuck, Sho," Tobio curses, snapping up at the sound of Shouyou’s cry, "I didn't, I-- _ Fuck _ . Don't cry, beautiful. Why, why’re you-?" 

That panicked look is back and blue irises blown wide with concern only make him cry harder. Poor Tobio is so confused, tan skin somehow blanched as he tries to keep the omega's face dry with rough passes of his palms. 

"Please... _ please. _ " 

He's not entirely sure what he's asking for, only that he  _ wants _ . 

Tobio is back to nuzzling so sweetly at what is surely a constellation of bruises on his pale skin. Mouthing at his gland with languid whorls of his tongue and teasing smacks of suction. Good, he wants more. Everywhere and anywhere Tobio will mark him up he wants it. 

Wants whatever Tobio will give him. Scrapes and bruises, rickety hips and a sore spine, his cunt pumped full of hot come. Whatever he gets he'll cherish it, commit it all to memory and relive it on lonely nights when it's just him and his fingers and the ghost of Tobio's perfect scent in his nest. 

In his fantasies Tobio never leaves, is by his side each night to keep him warm and safe and loved.

After this fiasco he'll be lucky if Tobio will even be in the same room alone with him for longer than it takes to get off. That thought sits bitterly with him, because he knows how bad the fall-out will likely be after the dust settles from this. A single kiss weeks ago produced unfathomable levels of awkwardness and the painful distance that has him crying and simpering like the idiot he is every night. 

And now they've gone and  _ scented _ . 

The complex mixture that clings to him is more than just incidental pheromones lingering on his clothing or hair. Oils and pheromones have been exchanged with purpose, and Shouyou will need to soak in a neutralizing tincture to break the molecular chains embedded in his skin.

A unique blending of each of them is embedded into his very pores now. To remove it will require just as much intent as creating it, and the thought of destroying something so perfect is a devastating one. 

But he knows he will have to. 

As soon as Tobio leaves he’ll need to begin the process because it can take anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours to fully dissolve a scent-marking. The one he's been gifted with him has been laid on thick, heady and rich like honeyed molasses. No doubt it will take hours to chip away. 

Tobio’s pheromones mixed with his own smell like  _ heaven _ , and he wants to drown in it. Find a way to bottle it up and keep it stashed away in the recesses of his nest for when he’s truly starved for the alpha...

“Hey, hey,” Tobio’s in his space, big hands cradling his soaked face and forcing hazel to lock with dark blue, “Calm down, I’m here. I'm here, Sho.” 

Oh. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ This is humiliating. How much of that slipped past his brain to mouth filter? 

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I, I-" 

Shouyou’s cries are strangled on a hiccough, more fat tears staining his cheeks in thick streams. Tobio is cursing, scent spiking right along with Shouyou’s chaotic emotions.

His mother always warned him not to equate physical intimacy with love, but he went and did it anyway. In his defense, he never intended or expected to fall in love like some stupid fool. He had no reason to think he would, because it was never like  _ this _ with other alphas. And those were actual courtships. 

Sure, he would get attached and be sad for a few days, maybe even a whole week, when they separated. Never looked at anyone as if they hanged the stars in the sky like he does Tobio. Certainly never reacted like he was  _ dying  _ at the prospect of moving on. 

By all accounts, Tobio was a raging asshole with a big dick who knew how to swing it. A perfect candidate for this deal. As an omega with an axe to grind, things to  _ do _ with his life, but in need of help to keep his stupid biology underfoot, a no-strings approach seemed like a safe bet. Would spare him from eventually guzzling ice cream and gaining five pounds when things eventually broke off. Pairing with an asshole like Tobio should have been the lowest risk profile possible. 

But of course Shouyou found the one asshole who isn't  _ really _ an asshole. 

Found the grouch who can be the sweetest, most caring and gentle alpha in more quiet moments. Whose softness is merely overshadowed by a gruff personality set on an imposing frame and an ego that rivals the size of Hokkaido prefecture. Who, despite putting on airs, appearances, and all the little idiosyncrasies that make Tobio himself...is perfect. 

Stupid. Shouyou so so  _ so _ stupid. How stupid can one person possibly be. Maybe there's a world record for idiocy and Shouyou can have his name and picture immortalized somewhere.

"You're not stupid, Sho." 

_ Fuck _ , he really needs to shut up. 

Figure out where his mind ends and his mouth starts. Because those blue eyes are locked onto him in a way that makes him feel like the alpha can see his very soul. Makes him want to ramble on until everything is out in the open and just be done with it, discover where the cards will fall and the trouble it will bring. 

It's unnerving being so vulnerable and raw. 

"Yes, I am." 

"I don't think you are." Tobio says softly, thumbing away tears as they bead at the corners of Shouyou’s eyes. 

Shouyou doesn't know how to react to that, but he suspects even more crying will happen if he doesn't look away. Anger in those blue eyes would be preferable to the deep pools of concern and other things Shouyou can't name. He can handle anger; anger is familiar and he has walls that can be thrown up to protect himself with. 

Tobio doesn't let him turn his head though, and the little pulse of indignation that flares in response is reassuring. Maybe he's not completely broken yet if he still has the energy to be irritated. 

"No more hiding, beautiful." 

Shouyou snorts, contrite and bitter.

Shouyou knows he looks ugly as sin when he cries. His face always colors to the shade of fresh blood in uneven splotches, and his eyelids like to become puffy while his sinuses turn into a snot factory. It's not exactly a vision of omegan grace and beauty. To claim otherwise is nearly as insulting as simply saying he looks disgusting forthright. 

Lower lip trembling, Shouyou juts his chin up in defiance. Ready to argue and scream, to conserve what little dignity he has left. 

All of that righteous indignation dies when warm lips are pressing into his own.

Just a brief press, but the action is shocking enough that he flinches from the contact. Tobio's lips are as soft and warm as he remembers them, but before Shouyou can really process what's happening the alpha is pulling away. 

The fingers in his hair curl a little too tightly as Tobio hovers over him, and it's Tobio’s turn to appear sheepish. His mouth twitches as if he wants to speak, but no words roll off his tongue. 

Running his palms over the alpha's rapid pulse brings with it a sense of wonder, as does the spike in scent that kicks up under the omega's gently probing fingers. 

Tobio  _ is _ nervous, and that has Shouyou in stunned awe. 

Searching fingers aren't pushed away, the alpha patiently waiting for however Shouyou might respond after he’s had his fill of tracing at the lines of Tobio's features. He's particularly fascinated with the swell of the alpha’s lips, how they part slightly when Shouyou ghosts over the seam of them. He really, really wants those lips back on his. Turns out hardly any effort is needed to get what he wants; the barest hint of pressure to the alpha's nape has Tobio leaning in to slot them back together. 

The kiss is perfectly imperfect, and suddenly Shouyou feels like a teenager again. Uncertainty thrums in his veins, but also excitement and unbridled joy over such a simple, tender coming together of lips. 

Strange as well, because they've done nearly everything under the sun together. Know each other's bodies probably as much as they know their own, but this. This is what has him flushing like a virgin, and acting coy and shy as he touches Tobio like it's the first time and not the thousandth. 

_ Fuck _ , he loves this man. 

He groans when those big hands settle at the flare of his hips, pull him into the swell of that fat cock. An easy rhythm starts up as they work their mouths together and Shouyou clings to the alpha, uses his legs for better leverage as Tobio rocks their pelvises in slow undulations. 

The friction feels good, but having Tobio in his cunt will be better. 

Their rhythm eventually finds the ideal angle, and he gasps at the feeling of his clit being nudged. The heavy weight of Tobio's prick dragging over his swollen sex feels divine, but he wants more. Wiggling his hips to fix the upstroke of the alpha’s hips, he moans loudly and swivels along with the steady rocking of strong hips. 

Shouyou has slicked to the point of his panties being uncomfortable, and if not for the stupid fabric of their clothing being in the way Shouyou thinks he probably would have come by now from how sensitive he is. His body is eager to welcome the alpha in, be pleasured and satisfied in the way that only being stuffed full of cock can bring.

Tobio has finally broken apart from their extended kiss, face buried back in the omega's neck and crushing bruises into the pale skin of wide hips as he thrusts. Each grind of their bodies has a rough grunt forced into his ears, and something about the low sound has Shouyou’s heartbeat fluttering. 

Those noises make him shudder, make the ache in his core all the more pronounced. He’s always loved hearing Tobio take his own pleasure, rough and low and primal; and he wants to hear those sounds with Tobio actually  _ in _ his cunt, not just humping him. 

"Please," Shouyou gasps, hips going sloppy as he tries to buck, "Tobio, please." 

In a flurry of movement, Shouyou is stripped of his shorts and Tobio likewise shuffles out of his own boxers. Shouyou coos at the sight of that cock springing free, bobbing under its own weight and precum drooling from the tip. He rocks up into nothing, spreads his thighs wide in invitation as slick oozes out of his cunt in a slippery mess. 

Big hands glide up the length of his legs, over the thickest part of his thighs, and up to squeeze at the dip of his waist. The swollen crown of Tobio’s cockhead slaps against his soaked thighs as the alpha settles between them, and Shouyou whimpers in anticipation. He wants to be split open on it, be made to come on it and clutch at Tobio’s knot as the alpha drains his load inside. 

"You're so gorgeous, goddamn." 

In one smooth motion, those hands push his camisole up the length of his torso. He arches against the heat of those hands burning fire up his skin, twisting so the annoying thing can be pulled over his head and tossed somewhere off to the side. 

Being crushed under Tobio’s weight before was good, but  _ oh _ , to have that sensation skin-to-skin is incredible. He wraps his arms tightly around broad shoulders as the alpha shuffles him by his hips, moaning his approval when Tobio guides the crown of his cock to his aching cunt to begin slowly easing it inside the tight space.

Shouyou cries out for the feeling of that huge prick slowly peeling his walls apart, but the sound is promptly muffled by Tobio swallowing the sound down with a neat seal of his own mouth. 

They probably should have prepped first, but Tobio is a pillar of control and Shouyou trusts him not to begin thrusting deep and wild until his walls are lax enough to take the assault without tearing. As it is, the slight burn of his cunt being forced to yield without the luxury of fingers beforehand is just the right balance of pain and pleasure, and is something Shouyou knows he could easily become addicted to.

Before Tobio’s even to the hilt, his angry little clithead is spurting clear fluid to be smeared between their bellies, and more slick floods out to ease the stilted upstrokes of that massive cock. Tobio’s forced to stall out as the omega’s cunt clutches with the force of his orgasm, but there’s no indication of frustration from the alpha, only deep croons and a blast of pleased pheromones that smell of warm bonfires on cool summer nights. 

Once he’s pliant again Tobio finishes, bottoming out to the hilt in a heavy grind that makes Shouyou see stars. Their bodies are a mess already, clear omega come and slick smeared everywhere and staining the air with the sweet scent of release. The first retraction and slow re-entry has him crying and babbling nonsense, and soon the easy rhythm the alpha sets has pleasure coiled in his belly and ready to snap again. Each wet slap and squelching grind brings him closer to the edge until he’s begging, pleading to be toppled into a mindless freefall of pleasure.

Shouyou comes so suddenly that his entire frame seizes up with the intensity of it, quivering and shaking into a beautiful arch. Tobio’s mouth is on his neck, his small breasts, the curve of his ribcage. Biting and sucking more marks on the skin as he steadily fucks Shouyou into an oversensitive mess, crooning praises and sweet nothings to him in between. 

By the time Tobio’s knot begins to catch the sun is breaking over the horizon, and Shouyou has lost count of the times the alpha has made him come.

He’s half delirious, but still has enough sense to wonder why Tobio hasn’t at least let one load go yet. Between the two of them, stamina is no issue. To edge himself for so long makes little sense in that context, so why--

“Want you on my knot, beautiful." Tobio says, as if it’s the most logical explanation in the world. 

It’s getting more difficult to think straight as the knot swells, each thrust pulls a wet  _ schlap _ from how his greedy cunt tries to clutch at it only to have it wretched away. The only thing he can really focus on is the promise of Tobio knotting him; he loves the feeling of the alpha filling his cunt, and he tries to bear down on the ballooning base to speed up the promise of a hot load. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Tobio’s buried in his neck, grunting as the thrusts turn to grinds as his inflating knot and Shouyou’s tight cunt make it harder to move, “Take all of it, gorgeous. Every last drop.”

Shouyou wails when the knot fully pops, feels the first rope of spend spurt into his core. 

* * *

When Shouyou rouses a little while later, he and Tobio are still tied. God, it feels good to wake to that knot stretching him open and to the overly full feeling of come sloshing behind the tie. 

Tobio’s half strewn over him so as not to suffocate him. Knotting in a facing position isn’t the most favorable way to tie, especially if an alpha is going to stay buried for an extended period of time. But Shouyou finds he likes it, hopes when Tobio does wake he’ll be open to cuddling or scenting. 

They have a lot to talk about, and so long as the knot holds out Tobio won’t be able to run. Judging from the full, strained stretch of his cunt they’ll be here a while. And for once Shouyou is willing to let himself hope that between the scenting and bruises littering his body and all the kisses shared between them that a discussion will open up the possibility of this becoming less transactional and more personal. 

His phone pings several times, and backreading the group chat his friends have started has his afterglow dulling a bit. 

He loves his friends, he really does. But he absolutely, positively is  _ not _ interested in meeting up with an alpha for a blind coffee date today. Truthfully Shouyou doesn’t even like coffee. It was an acquired taste that, hopefully, won’t be needed starting later today. 

Camera on selfie-mode, Shouyou extends his arm and angles the screen in a way that captures the smattering of bruises in various shades of reds, blues, and purples. The only indication that it’s him in the picture is the tuft of wild red hair and hazel eyes peeking over the corded arm concealing his bare chest. 

**> [img]**

**> Cant tied up rn (; **

Shouyou ends up waking Tobio from his incessant giggling from the group chat imploding, and evades the alpha’s questioning by simply telling him his friends are trying to get him to go out with them today. The possessive pull to the alpha’s chest and the sound of his phone being flung from the nest after being switched to silent makes him smile

This time when Tobio tells him to go to sleep, he does so with ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tobio knows how to (sensually) sling mean dick when he wants to" is a personal headcanon of mine and no one will convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Thoughts? I love feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> As is tradition, fic title is related to a favorite tune.


End file.
